References considered to be relevant to the background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below:    1. WO 2012/059931, Qlight Nanotech    2. U.S. Pat. No. 7,327,415, Rohm and Hass    3. U.S. Pat. No. 6,958,860, Eastman Kodak    4. U.S. Pat. No. 8,197,931, Toray Industries    5. US 2012/0113672, Nanosys    6. US 2014/0021440, QD Vision    7. WO 2010/095140, Qlight NanotechAcknowledgement of the above references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.